1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling noise by using an electronic device, and more particularly, to controlling noise in a work place where a user works, studies, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
As technologies develop and society becomes more complicated, people are increasingly surrounded by sound. This surrounding sound is referred to as a soundscape. However, most surrounding sounds are merely noise that lower work efficiency and disturb rest.
Therefore, various attempts are being made to control or interrupt surrounding noise so as to increase user work or learning efficiency. However, particular soundproof facilities are needed to control or interrupt such noise, which are excessively costly, and a vital sound that is to be transmitted to the user may also be interrupted (e.g., a voice of a superior officer or a colleague attempting to have a conversation with the user at work may also be interrupted).